Ranka Kagurazaka
Ranka Kagurazaka 'is the younger of the Kagurazaka sisters. Determined and whimsical, she’s a hot-blooded girl who stands out thanks to her boyish behavior. She fights with her fists and goes head-first into battle. Both she and Rinka Kagurazaka (Ranka's older sister) are very sensitive when it comes to their bodies being touched. Her weapons are two huge beast-face gauntlets after she kisses anyone that can perform a drive with her. Appearance Like Rinka Kagurazaka, Ranka is a beautiful young girl with purple-violet long hair that is tied in a ponytail with a dark ribbon, a red clip on the left-side of her head (while her sister wears her clip on the right), blue eyes and large breasts, but they're a little bit smaller than Rinka's. Ranka wears a shirtless school uniform with a red bow tie and a little knot on her shirt. And she wears a plague blue skirt with red ribbons and you can also see her thong on both sides of her hips. And also, she wears black gloves on her hands. On her legs, she has black and red striped socks and wears black leather boots with 4 golden buttons on them. Personality Ranka is a hot-blooded girl with a tomboyish behavior. And thanks to her personal behavior, it makes her a powerful Valkyrie, one that's hard to take down. She's always fired up for a battle and will defeat anyone or anything no matter what it takes. But turns out she's not always like that. She actually has a caring and protective side of her. Like how she cares about her sister. She cares about her sister more than anyone else, and she would do anything she can in order to protect her from anyone or anything that can harm her. Background Ranka's history is unknown. But as far as we know, she's the younger sister of the Kagurazaka sisters and one of the girls who is infected by the V-virus. After her parents found out that she and her sister are both infected by the virus, they sent them both to Bhikkhuni Island where they can be cured. But Ranka believes that more like her parents betrayed them instead of helping. Fighting Style Ranka's fighting style bears a finesse skill of a street brawler. Powers and Abilities *'Skilled Fighter - Unlike Mana, Ranka uses her fists charging against targets. *'Acrobatics' - Like other females, she was using haste movements while fighting in front of the opponent. *'Immeasurable Virus' - Like Mamori and Mirei, her virus was infinite as well. Drive Breaks *'Crush Thunder' (クラッシュサンダー Kurasshu Sandā) - Ranka charges her right fist and fires the projectile at opponents. *'Overheat Fist' - Ranka performs a fist barrage before ramming the targets with the full-charge attack. *'Heavy Dive' - Ranka's main finisher. Ranka leaps in the air and summons meteorites before they merged with her and diving on the ground as a meteor. Trivia *Ranka's motifs are Rabbit and Fighter. This was reference to Kamen Rider series (due to her agile combat), it was referred to the following Kamen Riders with Rabbit/Fighter motif: *# Parado (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Para-DX) *# Emu Hojo (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *# Zack (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Knuckle) *# Sento Kiryu (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank (Hazard/Sparkling) Form/RabbitRabbit Form) Gallery *Ranka Kagurazaka/Gallery Quotes *Ranka Kagurazaka/Quotes Relationship *Ranka Kagurazaka/Relationship External links * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liberator Category:Exter